


【冬叉】夹着尾巴做狼

by Schlenk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 负伤特工冬x转业护工叉会有铁盾提及
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

布洛克·朗姆洛带着满身伤痕走到了人生的分岔路口上。  
  
简单来说，他毁容了，他辞职了。  
  
毁容这件事上朗姆洛是非常被动的，归根结底九头蛇的工作强度太大业务范围太广，从修水管到暗杀什么都干，稍微出点差错就会留下毕生遗憾。而辞职这件事上朗姆洛其实仍旧是被动的，严格来说不是他主动递交了辞呈，而是九头蛇因为经营不善等原因光荣倒闭了，红骷髅以迅雷不及掩耳之势卷走了剩下的钱逃得无影无踪，对此朗姆洛也只能骂一句，他妈的约翰·施密特，拿那些脏钱植发去吧，肯定植多少掉多少。  
  
这点朗姆洛还是很骄傲的，他虽然毁容了但发际线依旧坚挺，而且那些伤疤也不算是完全毁掉了他的漂亮脸蛋，只不过确实是摧毁了他转业去做牛郎的梦想。可能也没有摧毁，毕竟这年头有人就好这口。  
  
朗姆洛毁容的时候九头蛇还没倒闭，红骷髅也没卷款跑路，他住院的时候还派人送花来以示关心，而他痊愈出院之后也快速地回到了工作岗位上。  
  
回到工作岗位上之后朗姆洛对红骷髅说的第一句话是：“老板，能给点工伤补助吗？”  
  
红骷髅特别不含糊地说：“公司这个月有点困难，下次吧。”  
  
朗姆洛一句荡气回肠的“还有下次？！”硬是憋在喉咙里没说出来，这点上他真羡慕巴恩斯，巴恩斯就敢冲着他或者红骷髅或者九头蛇的其他任何人大呼小叫，没人会和他计较，因为大家都知道巴恩斯是个脑袋有点问题而且说话从来不走脑子的傻逼没有感情的任务机器——连朗姆洛一开始都是这么认为的，过去很长一段时间之后，他才终于意识到巴恩斯聪明得很，他就是为了随时对任何人大呼小叫才装成一个脑袋有点问题而且说话从来不走脑子的傻逼没有感情的任务机器。  
  
而且朗姆洛的预判是对的，没有下次了，他甚至没来得及把之前积压的任务报酬都给结算掉，红骷髅就已经卷款逃跑了，从他的速度之快准备之周全来判断，此事他应该策划了很久。  
  
这下朗姆洛倒是可以开始进行他同样策划了很久的转业事宜了，可惜漂亮脸蛋打了折扣，当牛郎是不太容易了，朗姆洛把目光转向第二顺位：傍富婆。  
  
似乎也有点难度。朗姆洛把这条划掉，开始思考自己的第三顺位职业是什么，这一思考他就又想起了巴恩斯，因为他每次忙着开发各类新技能提升自我好为未来的职业发展打下基础的时候，巴恩斯都会特别认真严肃地问他：“你有没有意识到你就是会的技能太多了才老是被人压榨？”  
  
朗姆洛差点就被带沟里，他顿了一下才意识到此时不应该争辩而是应该直接否认：“我没有被压榨。”  
  
然后巴恩斯就没接着往下说了，这是朗姆洛很喜欢和他说话的原因之一，除了在网上和黑美国队长的人大战三百回合并被喷得字都忘了怎么打之外，巴恩斯这个人极少和人争辩。  
  
他经常和美国队长、钢铁侠这些心怀希望自带追光的人混在一起，从这点上你就能看出来他和九头蛇内部常见的坏得流油还没啥个人特色的基层同事有本质上的不同，不过这并不代表他和他的朋友们一样是那种可以站到聚光灯下的英雄角色，如果要对巴基·巴恩斯这个人做一个综合评价，朗姆洛会说：这小子心中有很多无聊的美好东西，他真的信这个，毕竟如果你成天和美国队长混在一起你很难不信这个，但和美国队长不同的是，他已经被生活榨得精尽人亡了。  
  
布洛克·朗姆洛，或者你可以像他的九头蛇同事和神盾同行一样叫他叉骨——叉骨是一条孤高的野狗，这是他最自傲的事情，他就算落到了地狱里也爪牙俱在，就算是惨败也要从你身上撕下一块肉来。他一直以来也确实是这么过活的。  
  
而巴基·巴恩斯在和他很投缘的同时其实是另一种人。巴恩斯是一匹狼，如果要用简单直观的方式来阐述他和叉骨之间的区别，大概就是：同样能独行也能群居，同样能啃骨头能吃肉，同样都是光荣的犬科动物，但巴恩斯就是没有朗姆洛身上的那股狼狈劲儿。  
  
对此朗姆洛也很憋屈，但他没办法，按理说他的牵挂可比巴恩斯的要少多了，可是他就是没巴恩斯潇洒。他结完工钱去约巴恩斯喝酒，巴恩斯说我兜里的钱估计就够喝两杯，喝完我还得走回去。朗姆洛说走回去就走回去吧，今天必须喝两杯。  
  
巴恩斯就跟着他去了，半道上停下来说，我还是不去了，我今天不想喝酒了，我想吃那个。  
  
朗姆洛眼睁睁看着巴恩斯拎着二斤李子慢慢悠悠往回家的方向走，走出去几步还掏出一个来咬一口，李子的横截面汁水横流，看上去比喝酒爽。  
  
朗姆洛不光憋屈还嫉妒，嫉妒得半夜睡不着觉都在想这事儿，他心说操，为什么大家都混得这么惨，就偏偏你那么潇洒呢。  
  
虽然巴恩斯让朗姆洛憋屈又嫉妒，但总体来说朗姆洛依旧是喜欢和巴恩斯待在一块儿的，心情好的时候他还会觉得巴恩斯像个哲学家，比如那次他就语重心长地对朗姆洛说：“人会的东西太多了就容易被压榨。史蒂夫现在连调电视频道音量都让托尼来。”  
  
朗姆洛正在龇牙咧嘴地思索他接下来到底该开发什么新技能，就没搭腔，结果巴恩斯在看到其中一张传单之后眼前一亮。  
  
“你去学钢管舞吧，我想看你跳钢管舞。”  
  
他把那张钢管舞教学宣传单拍到朗姆洛手里，露出了他一贯的又像是装傻又像是真傻的迷茫表情。  
  
特别像哲学家。  
  
这会儿朗姆洛已经知道了巴恩斯其实不是个脑袋有点问题而且说话从来不走脑子的傻逼没有感情的任务机器，也知道了这家伙在装傻方面的造诣是登峰造极的。这让朗姆洛恍然大悟巴恩斯为什么这么有女人缘，大概他能勾起人内心深处潜在的母性吧——发现这点的时候朗姆洛非常恐慌，因为他也连带着发现了自己被同事叫“巴恩斯的老妈子”不是没来由的。  
  
我靠。朗姆洛在心里大骂。这不是我想要的生活。  
  
那你想要哪种生活呢？  
  
站在人生的分岔路口上，布洛克·朗姆洛忽然觉得自己挺可悲的，他活了这么久还没活明白，远没有巴恩斯活得明白。不过一想到巴恩斯实际上比他多活了七十来年他就又平衡了。  
  
朗姆洛也搞不清楚黑心企业模范员工和惨遭毁容无业游民哪个更惨一点，但他深知当你已经悲惨到一定程度的时候，惨的程度就不再重要了。  
  
最后，朗姆洛把那张写满了职业规划和粗话的纸揉成一团，放弃了所有后备计划，决定先去做点来钱的活把这个月蒙混过去再说。  
  
朗姆洛确实如愿找到了一份收入不错而且还有时间思考人生的工作，他在这所疗养院作为护工度过了颇为愉快的一个月，这一个月里他送走了四位病人，在此过程中他开始觉得这一份工作其实和上一份没什么区别，都是把人送走。当然，这一份工作里的“送走”有时候是纯字面含义。  
  
一个月之后，朗姆洛迎来了他的工资和这个月的第一个病人。  
  
他趿拉着拖鞋踱进病房，就看见他的前男友巴基·巴恩斯穿着病号服站在那儿，看上去非常精神，完全不像是需要护工的样子。朗姆洛试图在肉眼可见范围内找找伤口，没找着。  
  
于是他就问了：“你完好无损的请护工干什么？”  
  
巴恩斯立刻就抬手扶额一副“我好娇弱我马上就要昏迷了”的样子，而且他马上找到了一个好理由，理直气壮地跟朗姆洛说：“我少了条胳膊呢。”  
  
“你本来就少条胳膊。”因为是前男友朗姆洛也不客气了，往沙发上一靠翘起了二郎腿，酸溜溜地说，“你怎么这么阔了？住单人病房还请护工？”  
  
巴恩斯一脸的无辜：“本来我根本不准备住院的，但我是和队长一起出的任务，一起受的轻伤，托尼想趁机给队长安排个单人病房然后自己在病房里和他乱搞，又觉得这么干太不厚道了，就给我也安排了个单人病房还找了个护工。”  
  
“史塔克？”朗姆洛哼了一声，“他都没调查一下，发现自己给你找的护工是个前九头蛇？”  
  
“没，他特意调查了你的背景，然后问我你的前男友刚好在这里工作，要不要把他指名给你，我说好吧，那就指名他了。”  
  
朗姆洛觉得人生境遇这种事情实在很玄妙，他在这里当护工，结果硬生生被巴恩斯和史塔克搞出了牛郎店的感觉。  
  
“哦对了，你来得正好。”巴恩斯舔了舔嘴唇，“扶我去上厕所。”  
  
“你自己能去上厕所。”  
  
“史塔克让人给我伪造的病历单上我就不能自己上厕所。”  
  
“病历单上还说你脑震荡，我是不是也该立刻抡起输液架帮你制造一下。”


	2. Chapter 2

对于布洛克·朗姆洛，也就是叉骨这个人，史蒂夫印象深刻。这主要归功于他的一位朋友以及男朋友。  
  
在有些行业，你的竞争对手不光是你的竞争对手还是你的合作伙伴，虽然神盾和九头蛇表面上经营理念完全不同而且掐得风生水起，但还是免不了频繁的业务交流和合作，在某次业务交流结束之后，史蒂夫和跟他一起来的托尼约巴基出去吃个饭，在出门的路上巴基忽然用胳膊撞了撞他：“史蒂夫，看，美女。”  
  
史蒂夫朝着巴基眼神所指的方向看了一眼，皱着眉头纠正道：“那明明是个男的。”  
  
托尼和巴基异口同声地纠正他：“美女是不分性别的。”  
  
后来巴恩斯就和这位九头蛇业务骨干的男性美女混熟了，他们从混熟到混到床上并没有花多少时间，因为朗姆洛虽然不是那种很随便的人，但他随便起来不是人。  
  
在他们随便到床上去之前曾经进行过一次长谈，谈话的主要内容是：“红骷髅心这么黑，你为什么还要在九头蛇这课歪脖子树上吊死？”  
  
叉骨狠狠地把手中的烟一掐：“你懂什么，男人最重要的就是尊严！”  
  
巴恩斯指出：“你上次还和我说男人最重要的就是吃饱饭。”  
  
朗姆洛心里一慌，心说还真不能和巴恩斯这种人顺口胡扯，指不定哪天就被他装傻拆台，他赶紧想办法糊弄过去：“我没说过这话。”  
  
“你肯定说过，我都写到手账本里了。”  
  
靠，在九头蛇工作，这家伙居然还有闲工夫写手账。朗姆洛把手里已经被掐灭的烟又掐了掐。改天应该找个人把他关在玻璃房子里绑住然后在外面大声给他朗读他十年前写的手账本内容。不够猛就上七十年前写的。  
  
朗姆洛还没想到怎么给自己找台阶下，巴恩斯就特别主动地转移了话题：“所以你到底是为什么留在九头蛇的？”  
  
“因为我在神盾就算干一辈子也是给尼克·弗瑞打工，在九头蛇我是管理层，我掌握自己的人生，为自己而工作！”  
  
朗姆洛熟练地把红骷髅每次给他上课时的那套理论转背了一次，而巴恩斯说：“为自己而工作？那你给自己开工资的时候可够抠门的。还有，你真的不是在被红骷髅进行职场PUA吗？”  
  
朗姆洛觉得再往这个方向深聊下去对自己的总体寿命有不利影响，他用比平时转方向盘还狠的力道猛转话题：“那你为什么留在九头蛇？”  
  
巴恩斯一脸莫名其妙地看着他，像是觉得这个问题的答案过于显而易见以至于没有回答的必要：“神盾不允许办公室恋爱。”  
  
朗姆洛没想到这个弯子转得比自己还猛：“你在和神盾的谁恋爱？”  
  
“还没有谈恋爱，不过我想防患于未然，这是我从史蒂夫身上学会的重要品质。”  
  
这理由也不是不行，但朗姆洛发现了一个重大破绽：“狗屁的神盾不允许办公室恋爱，我看史塔克和罗杰斯一点儿都没藏着掖着。”  
  
巴恩斯非常反常地翻了个白眼，作为一个专业的特工，他的演技着实不怎么样，因为朗姆洛过了好一会儿才结合他说话的内容意识到他这是在模仿托尼·史塔克：“办公室恋爱被发现的惩罚是扣薪。”  
  
“好的。我明白了。这他妈就是这个狗日的世界的本质。”  
  
朗姆洛急匆匆地结束了这段对话。他觉得再聊下去一定会对他的总体寿命有不利影响，而且他会在巴恩斯面前失态，失态等于丢面子，这是曾曰“男人最重要的就是尊严”的朗姆洛绝对接受不了的。更重要的是这样会让朗姆洛意识到，我到底有个什么尊严？  
  
不过是红骷髅的职场PUA罢了。  
  
你妈的巴基·巴恩斯，为什么就你能活得这么潇洒。  
  
朗姆洛恨啊。  
  
朗姆洛是野狗。他是那种凶悍的野狗，看上去每一根毛都充满了自尊，但有时候自尊又一钱不值，他有时高傲凛然，有时又谄媚讨好，他有着极强烈的欲求，他发誓可以为了得到自己想要的生活不择手段，可是他其实不知道自己想要哪种生活。  
  
巴恩斯是落魄的离群孤狼。他的日子过得不比朗姆洛好，他同样背着一大堆形形色色的世俗烦恼，他同样要接受红骷髅的职场PUA，而且因为他一直被认为是“神盾那边的人”，遭到的苛待和刁难可比处事圆滑的老油条朗姆洛要多得多。  
  
可是他满不在乎，他倦怠地打着哈欠，像是个为了哄小孩子就和他们一起被罚站的大人。据美国队长透露，某些方面巴恩斯的性格和从前其实差别挺大，但某些方面他一点都没变，虽然他用留长的头发胡茬和跟以前比膨胀了不少的体型把自己搞得像个颓废青年，可他始终留着自己少年时代的洒脱不羁，以及嘲弄命运的野性——以及，巴恩斯很清楚地知道自己想要什么。  
  
可能有些东西是丢不掉的。是得不到的。  
  
朗姆洛就是为这个恨得牙痒痒。  
  
恨了一阵子之后朗姆洛意识到这世界上有一种恨意的本质是“我想成为你啊”，他也想要那种潇洒快意，他也想要那种……总之他想要的东西还挺多的。其中最好包括一个无穷无尽的银行账户。  
  
就是在这样的心情中，朗姆洛把巴恩斯拐到了床上。  
  
在巴恩斯忙着埋头解他皮带的时候，他说：“把你工资卡给我。”  
  
“嗯？”巴恩斯一时间没反应过来。  
  
“工资卡，给我。不然就滚下去。”朗姆洛重复了一遍。他开始觉得自己像出来卖的了。虽然价格挺高。要是巴恩斯知难而退了那也不错。  
  
哪知道巴恩斯相当爽快地掏了卡给他：“给，工资卡，我基本没用过，我出去玩都是史蒂夫买单。”  
  
朗姆洛顿了一下，觉得自己在意想不到的时机被打击到了：“神盾这么大方？他这么有钱？”  
  
“哦，他刷的托尼的卡。”  
  
靠，归根结底找个有钱男朋友才是我生活唯一的出路。  
  
朗姆洛一边这么想着一边狠狠地解开皮带，他问巴恩斯：“你觉得你一夜暴富的概率有多大？”  
  
巴恩斯回答：“我从七十年前起就坚持每天买彩票。”  
  
“中过吗？”  
  
巴恩斯老实说：“没中过，不过我会再接再厉的。”  
  
朗姆洛裤子一踹眼睛一闭往床上一倒：“老子不活了，你日死我吧。”  
  
他下定决心如果巴恩斯敢在这个时候给他灌心灵鸡汤，他就揣上工资卡走人。他当然知道密码，巴恩斯为了防止自己忘记，把所有密码全部写在手账本里了。真不敢相信这人居然是个专业的特工。  
  
然而此时此刻的巴恩斯甚得朗姆洛欢心，他提着没了皮带的裤子歪了歪头，像是在认真思考朗姆洛刚才下达的指示似的，过了十几秒之后他也把裤子一踹，撩了一把头发，点点头说：“行。”  
  
如果那张工资卡里的存款能再多点，朗姆洛也许愿意承认巴恩斯刚才往后撩头发的时候他有被帅到。  
  
鬼混完之后他们在床上一起睡了个昏天黑地，第二天早上，巴恩斯顶着一个颇有几分爱因斯坦神韵的发型说：“朗姆洛，我和你说个事。”  
  
然后就在叉骨毫无防备的时候，冬兵还是一口人生鸡汤灌了进来：“你别活得这么拧巴。”  
  
朗姆洛还没想出来怎么反驳，巴恩斯就一边整理头发一边慢悠悠地继续说：“人要么特别清醒，要么特别糊涂，要么得学会揣着明白装糊涂。你这样不行。你太拧巴了。”  
  
朗姆洛就走神了，他想着，巴恩斯应该是揣着明白装糊涂的那种。而且还是这个领域的大师级人物。  
  
他想着，妈的，怪不得他那么自在，原来这就是秘诀，我也想这样，我也想知道自己想要什么，我也想知道我忍受着红骷髅的职场PUA到底是想获得什么玩意儿。  
  
于是他盯着巴恩斯，质问他：“你能让我获得幸福吗？”  
  
朗姆洛觉得这事儿有谱。他觉得巴恩斯应该也不是天生就如此，巴恩斯能变成这样是因为美国队长，是因为他追随着这个星条旗色的坚定航标，这个道理很简单，要是你一直待在美好的事物身边，无论生活把你折磨成什么样子你都会觉得世界真美好。  
  
所以他缺一个他的美国队长，他缺一个让他觉得世界真他妈美好的人，而野狗的本能让他觉得巴恩斯或许八成大概可能就是这个人了。  
  
虽然其实他更想像美国队长那样遇到一个死心塌地的阔佬。  
  
巴恩斯看上去相当发自内心地干呕了一声。  
  
“这种话从你嘴里说出来怪恶心人的。”他皱着眉头对朗姆洛说。  
  
“你给老子穿上衣服滚。”这是朗姆洛对他的美好世界说的第一句话。


End file.
